


Backwards

by ami_ven



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena needs some patching up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backwards

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "stab in the back"

“You _really_ should go to a hospital, Helena,” said Myka. _She_ winced every time she swiped the antiseptic over the other woman’s skin, though Helena stayed perfectly still. “It looks deep.”

Helena looked over her shoulder, smiling. “It isn’t that deep, Myka. And you’re doing beautifully with it, so I know I’ll be fine.”

“I just don’t like seeing you hurt,” Myka said, leaning over to press a kiss to her shoulder blade. “You wouldn’t have gotten stabbed if I hadn’t—”

She was interrupted with a kiss. “You’re worth a little pain, darling.”

Myka smiled and kissed her back.

THE END


End file.
